


Missing in Action

by thekindworthreading



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, But only a bit, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, because OF COURSE THERE IS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is sick and because he can´t even look after himself when he is healthy, James and Thomas care for him.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	Missing in Action

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote this when I actually had pneumonia

Alex looks over at the door through half-lidded eyes, when he hears a noise outside. A moment later, said door gets opened and two familiar figures enter the room. He stares at them for a moment, blinking surprised as if he thinks they´ll disappear again.

“Alexander, how are you?”, James asks, while Thomas closes the door behind them.

“What are you doing here? I´m sick.”, Alex gives back.

He instantly starts coughing violently, turning to his side, and curling in on himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees James putting something down on his bedside table, before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“That´s the reason we are here. You can hardly look after yourself while not sick.”, he makes up for his harsh words with softly stroking his flustered face.

“Not true.”, Alex whispers, even though the all know he is lying.

“It smells like death in here.”, Thomas comments, and Alex can imagine how he wrinkles his nose while saying that.

A moment later, he hears him opening the window. He shivers as cold wind blows into the room, and James´ hand drops to his chest.

“We have to get you out of these clothes, they are completely soaked through.”, he says, and Alex just hums. “Thomas…?”

“On it.”, the Virginian answers immediately.

He starts looking through Alexander´s drawers, and after a minute, he has found what he was looking for. He hands the sleeping clothes to James, before leaving the room.

“Where´s he going?”, Alex asks, but James shushes him.

“Let´s get you out of these clothes, hm?”

Alex nods, but he is not much help while James manoeuvres him around. Everything is spinning, and he leans heavily against James´ chest.

“Alex, sweetheart, I know you´re not feeling great, but you gotta help me a bit.”, he says, and even through his fever he hears the concern in the other man´s voice.

Alexander tries, he really does, but it only ends with him almost falling off the bed.

“Wait, let me help you.”, Thomas says, who suddenly appears at his side. Together they manage to get Alexander´s shirt off, and then they ease him back again. Alex closes his eyes, but almost instantly opens them again, when something wet touches his chest.

“Shh, it´s alright.”, Thomas says, drawing soothing circles on his oversensitive skin with a wet towel.

Alexander´s eyes flutter close again, and he lets them fuss over him. He doesn´t have it in him to feel embarrassed, there is time for that later, and just enjoys being looked after. A feeling he hasn´t known for years. But there is one thought he just can´t get rid of, so when Thomas is done wiping the sweat away, and helps him sit up again, he opens his eyes, looking at them.

“Why are you doing this?”

They both stare at him with equal expressions of confusion.

“Because you´re sick and we care about you.”, James answers, carefully pulling the shirt over his head.

“You do?”

Thomas sighs, before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Darling, what did you think the past months were?”

Alex closes his eyes and turns his head away from them, feeling embarrassed.

“I don´t know.”, he mumbles.

“We´ll talk about that when you´re feeling better again, alright?”, James asks, squeezing his hand.

Alex nods, but he still can´t bring himself to look at them.

“Now you should eat something. I´m sure I don´t want to know when the last meal you had was. Thomas and I brought you a soup, I´ll get a spoon.”

With that he stands up, leaving Thomas and Alex alone.

“Thank you for this.”, Alex whispers, but before Thomas can respond, he starts coughing again.

Thomas helps him up, so that he can breathe better, softly stroking his back as Alex violently coughs into a handkerchief. Between coughs he tries to draw in as much air as possible, but he already starts to feel lightheaded. Once the coughs finally die down, he falls against Thomas, who brings his arms around him tighter, to keep him upright. Every breath hurts and he lets out a small whimper, cuddling closer to Thomas.

“Shh, I got you. It´s alright. Just breathe.”, Thomas whispers in his ear.

They stay like this until James enters the bedroom again, giving Alex a sympathetic look.

“Here, drink.”, he says, holding a glass of water to Alexander´s lips.

He takes a few careful sips and smiles thankfully at James. He puts the glass to the side, before he takes a bowl from the bedside table, and sits down next to Alexander.

“Thomas made it, he´s as excellent cook, as hard it is to believe.”

At that Thomas punches him softly.

“Hey, what´s that supposed to mean now?”

James just chuckles and lifts the spoon to Alexander´s lips. The soup is only lukewarm, but true to James´ words it tastes amazing. He manages to eat a bit more than half the bowl, before he turns his head away from the spoon, and hides it in Thomas´ shoulder.

“You want to sleep again?”, Thomas asks softly, combing his fingers through Alexander´s hair.

After a moment, Alex nods, and Thomas carefully eases him back again. He adjusts the blanket, so that he fits under it as well, pulling him against his chest. Alex feels movement behind him, and then James spoons him, and he is in the middle of a cocoon of warmth. He relaxes further into the embrace, sighing softly, when Thomas starts to play with his hair again.

“I really love you two.”, he mumbles, already half-asleep again, nuzzling his face further into Thomas´ chest.

Thomas tenses for a moment, exchanging a look with James, before he kisses Alexander´s hair.

“We love you too, darling. Try to get better soon.”

“Really?”, Alex mumbles, the word almost incomprehensible.

“Of course, we do, sweetheart.”, James answers, and Alex sighs contently.

“I really don´t deserve you.”

Thomas chuckles.

“You´re absolutely right.”

“Rude.”

“What Thomas means, is that you deserve someone better, isn´t that right, honey?”

There is a moment´s pause, before the other man answers again.

“If you say so.”, but there is an unmistakeably fond note in his voice.

James answers something, but Alex is too exhausted to pick it up.

“Can we please sleep?”, Alex whispers, and both men instantly stop talking, instead rubbing their hands up and down his side.

“Of course. I´m sorry.”, Thomas whispers. “I love you. Sweet dreams.”

“I love you, too. Get better soon, Alexander.”, James says softly, pressing a light kiss onto Alexander´s shoulder.

Alex mumbles something unintelligible, before his eyes slip close and his muscle relax.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm & comments always make my day so leave those!!


End file.
